The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of apple tree, referred to by the varietal name Huaguan. The English translation of the varietal name Huaguan is `Chinese Champion`.
The original tree of the new variety was discovered in 1989 in a cultivated area in Zhengzhou, Henan province, People's Republic of China. `Huaguan` is a selection from a controlled cross of `Golden Delicious`.times.`Fuji`. Throughout this description, `Golden Delicious` refers to the unpatented standard `Golden Delicious` variety of apple tree and `Fuji` refers to the unpatented standard `Fuji` variety of apple tree.
Trees of `Huaguan` were observed at the Washington State University Research Station at Prosser, Wash., and in test plots of the Pacific Northwest Fruit Tester's Association in Selah, Wash., and were compared to `Fuji` trees of similar age.
This invention has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. However, the following combination of traits have been repeatedly observed in asexually propagated progeny and are determined to be the basic characteristics of this invention, which in combination distinguish `Huaguan` as a new and distinct variety: (1) a semi-spur tree with medium vigor that blooms in mid-season, produces many fruiting spurs, and has spreading branches due to early and heavy fruit production; (2) deep red buds opening to a blossom having white petals tinged with a light pink; (3) fruit having a variable conical to ovate shape, a short to medium stem, a deeper calyx bowl than `Fuji` apples, a creamy yellow flesh, a sweet, slightly tart flavor and distinguishing aroma, an attractive yellowish green to golden yellow skin color overlaid with a very attractive striped blush made up of fine bright crimson red stripes; and (4) dark geeen leaves with sinuate, serrate margins, prominent veins on the bottom side, and an underside covered with a medium buff/green pubescence
Asexual reproduction by budding at Prosser, Wash. and elsewhere shows that these characteristics are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.